The Riddle Sister Chronicles
by MomoTurtles
Summary: Three daughters of Lord Moldyshorts, aka Voldemort, go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together they wreak havoc on the Houses of Hogwarts and hearts of Slytherin guys. DracoM/OC, ViktorK/OC, OC/OC, and bunch of others combos with one certain OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is the character files of our story. There are two authors to this account, Emmett'sRealWife and Cathair Is My Cat's Name. We are two crazy people who want to write crack fics and other sterf. Be prepared for "awesomeness" aka just plain SQUIRREL! ahem... anyway yes uhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah these is our characters:

* * *

Jade Lea Riddle

Species: Veela

Age: 16

Looks ;)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green or Blue

Skin: pale

Other Sterf:

Year: 6

House: Slytherin

Relation: Bellatrix's sister who is adopted and raised by Voldemort

Based on our friend Danni

* * *

Cassandra Celeste Riddle

Species: Veela

Age: 16

Looks ;)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey/blue

Skin: Super Pale

Other Sterf:

Year: 6

House: Slytherin

Relation: Voldemort's actual biologically related daughter

Mother: Lilith Zabini

Father: Voldemort Riddle

Biological-ish siblings:

Blaise Zabini- half brother

Based on Emmett'sRealWife

* * *

Raelynn Avery Riddle

Species: Veela

Age: 16

Looks ;)

Hair: Blue ombre

Eyes: cerulean w/ purple streaks

Skin: Pale but not like pasty whiteish

Other Sterf:

Year: 6

House: Slytherin but Im really smart :)

Relation: Adopted daughter of Lord Moldyshorts. Actually daughter of Cassandra's Aunt Bellatrix's mom (Druella Black)'s niece (Bellatrix)'s niece (me)

Based on luvvturtles

* * *

OTHER NOT AS IMPORTANT PEOPLE:

Olga Smelurg- she's mean to the poor new Witch (she's fat too) – Hufflepuff - OC

Sebastian Michealis- Cassandra's 1st lover, later Jade's mate? (wow) – Slytherin - OC

Alice Kingsley- The Riddle's Cousin twice removed – Gryffindor-( Falls in love with Harry Potter :P )- OC (deceased later)

Absinth Yaxley- Cassandra's Best Friend- Evil Death Eater's daughter – Slytherin- OC

Viktor Krum - Cassandra's 2nd lover (seriously) – Slytherin – not OC

Draco Malfoy- Cassandra's 3rd lover and future husband (lol) – Slytherin- not OC

Oliver Wood- originally Gryffindor, but then turns to his true nature of Slytherin for the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. #1 All Fun and Games

Cassie (A.K.A Cassandra) P.O.V

One stormy London night we were bored out of our fucking minds. So, Jade who for no reason was wearing a giant pygmy puff costume, decided it would be fun to play a game of strip poker. So there we were; Jade still fully dressed in her pygmy puff costume, Rae was half dressed, and I on the other hand was completely naked.

All of the sudden the door burst open and my Sex God burst in (A.K.A Draco).

"What the fuck?" He said as his eyes perused my body.

I looked up at him with my stormy blue eyes and frowned, "I lost!"

Draco then burst out laughing, like full on fall on the floor and roll on the floor laughing, at what had happened.

Rae looks up at him and angrily tells him, "Go fuck yourself, I'm trying to listen to Ke$ha! God, you're so insensitive Draco!"

I then say to Rae, "Go sit in the corner Rae!"

"You're not my mum!" Rae says whilst flipping me off.

Suddenly there is a flash of black smoke and Bellatrix appears looking royally pissed off.

"The Dark Lord commands that you sit in the corner Raelyn Avery Riddle!" Bellatrix yells.

"Mum control yourself, your embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Rae yells as Jade is staring intently at the ceiling whilst eating a big swirly lollipop, and Draco is just randomly staring at my wonderfully endowed bosoms.

Rae then summons our house elf named Pickles.

"Pickles!"

"Yes, Mistress Raelyn, what might Pickles do for you?"

"Escort my Mother to the Dark Lord."

"Is that all Mistress Raelyn?"

Rae looks at me intently before adding, "There is one more thing you may say to him."

"What may that be?"

"Tell him to suck it."

Bellatrix gasps as Pickles grabs her arm and puffs away, all magical and shit. Let's just say that Jade may or may not have brought pot with her, and we may or may not have smoked it. Also I may or may not have done weird kinky shit with Draco, being it real or a dream all I can say is that it was utter bliss.

**Next Morning**

I am rudely awoken by Rae screaming while jumping up and down on my bed.

"It's the day of the fucking Quidditch World Cup, get your fucking arse out of fucking bed now or I'll tell Draco that you sleep talk about him!"

I look at her all confused like as she falls on me placing her full fucking body weight on me, she then shakes my shoulders. Suddenly Draco's voice comes from beneath my bed, Rae and I both jump up scared shitless.

"What the fuck is going on up there? Do you guys need my help?"

"What the fuck are you doing in our room Draco?" I reply choosing to ignore his kinky questions.

"I honestly don't remember how the hell I ended up in here, or why I'm completely nude under your bed."

"God Draco, I didn't need to know that!" Rae exclaims as she scrambles out the door yelling something about Skittles, which is some kind of muggle candy.

"Draco we need to get ready can you leave?"

"Um sure… but I'm kind of naked at the moment."

"Oh here you can take my sheet with you if you want." I say as he drags my sheet off my bed. As he saunters out of my room I enjoy the view from the back, as he walks out of the room in a mostly see-through sheet. No more than 30 seconds later I hear Rae yelling.

"God Draco, put some clothes on, you do realize that, that sheet is totally see-through."

Rae then storms back into our room.

"Thanks for the warning." She says sarcastically.

Jade then calls from under my bed, "He's gone, right?"

"Yes, Jade it's safe for you to come out now." I tell her as she crawls out from under Rae's bed.

"Good because I think narguls have been sleeping under there again," Jade replies brushing dust off of her costume.

I shake my head as Rae looks at Jade like she has finally gone mental, "We really need to get ready for this Quidditch thing guys."

"Yeah, one quick question though, um what's Quidditch?" Jade asks while looking really confused.

"Merlin's beard Jade, how can you not know what Quidditch is?" Rae asks while wildly gesturing with her hands.

"All you need to know Jade, is that it is a game normally played by very hot men, but occasionally there will be girls on the teams, and it's only played by wizards."

**After they get ready (link in profile)**

"Everyone get your arses' in the goddamn fucking flying Lamborghini! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Rae yelled.

"Rae don't you dare think about driving, I'll slice of your fucking hands with my majestic pimp cane!" Luscius threatened.

"Rae control yourself." I say as I walk downstairs.

"Thank fucking Merlin, we can leave now!"

**2 Hours of Driving later**

"Are we there yet?" Jade asks.

"God dammit Jade, no we're not! STUPEFY!" Rae yells at Jade knocking her out.

"Merlin Rae you didn't have to be so harsh, you could have just told her to fucking shut up."

**30 Minutes of arguing later**

"Jade wake the fuck up, we're here!" Rae yells, as we all get out of the car. We all then walk over to where we had made Pickles set up our giant tent. As we start to enter our tent Oliver Wood walks by and Rae stops short of walking into the tent. Rae then turns around and sprints at Oliver, knocking him off of his feet flat onto his back.

"Rae what the fuck are you doing? Why did you fucking knock over a Gryffindor, he is below us!" I yell at her.

"That's what she said!" Rae says as she looks down at her Sex God of a Gryffindor.

"Raelyn come along now, we have to go, so get in the fucking tent!" I yell at her. As Rae gets up she makes the owl me sign to Oliver, which is kind of like the muggle call me symbol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. #2 Goblet of Fire**

**Rae's P.O.V.**

This morning I am rudely awoken by Jade's Channing Tatum muggle alarm clock at 5:00 fucking o'clock in the fucking morning.

"Jade turn off your fucking alarm clock!" I yell at her as I try to get the fuck back to sleep. However I can't fucking get back to sleep because Cassie is snoring so fucking loud.

I then chuck my pillow at her face and yell, "Cassie fucking stop snoring it's five a.m. and I'm trying to sleep." As all I can hear from her side of the room is her snoring, I sigh and turn over placing my pillow on top of my ear trying to block out the noise.

**4 hours later:**

"It's time to awaken Mistresses', Narcissa has sent Pickles to awaken you for breakfast." Pickles says as I groan and accidently roll off the bed, and come face to face with Jade who was chewing on my wand for absolutely no reason possibly conceivable to any sane person.

"What the fuck are you doing Jade? Give me my super, fucking, majestically, badass wand back." I yell as I rip my wand from Jade's mouth.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Cassie says as she wakes up looking fully rested and watches Jade and I full on wrestle over my wand.

"Good morning ladies, what the fuck are you guys doing wrestling?" Draco asks as he walks into our room.

"I honestly have no idea what they're doing because I literally like just woke up." Cassie says.

"Their attention is fully consumed by each other, we should steal their wands, hide them and go down to breakfast." Draco suggests.

"Okay," Cassie replies and grabs their wands, and then dashes down to breakfast with Draco.

"Where the fuck did Cassie and Draco go?" I ask Jade.

"I don't know but fucking wand is missing." Jade remarks.

"That fucking bitch stole our wands!" I shout as we ran downstairs and sat at the breakfast table, where apparently our wands had been placed at our spots.

**Skip to **When They Are On the Train

I'm sitting completely bored in a compartment on a train with Crabbe and Goyle the two most idiotic people I've ever met.

I turned to Cassie, "You know I think I'm going to go look for peanut butter, I may or may not come back." Cassie looks at me knowingly and passes me a thin plastic shaped square muggle package. I quickly stuff the unmentionable object into my bra, hoping that the guys don't notice me reaching into my bra because that would be super awkward.

I quickly enter the corridor being sure to close the door behind me. I make my way up the train to the Gryffindor compartments almost running head first into Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang making out in the corridor.

"Get a room and a rubber!" I yell quickly making my way past them. When I finally reach the Gryffindor compartments I come face to face with a horrifying face. That face was that of the supposed brightest witch of our age, Hermione Granger. She gives me a disgusted look as she passes by and disappears into a compartment where Potter and Weasley are talking animatedly.

"Weasley is our king!" I yell before Hermione can close the door, making both Potter and Weasley head's snap towards me looking at me confusingly wondering why a Slytherin was in the Gryffindor section of the train. I smirk and keep walking to the very last compartment where I know that Oliver Wood was waiting with a very hard wood. And let's just say that little muggle square package came in handy, because Vinnie died.

I walk back into the Slytherin section, immediately all conversation stops everyone leans their heads outside their compartments, I then pull Oliver's Quidditch jersey from my bag and they all start cheering for my success. I had bet Cassie that I could get Oliver Wood to ask for a resorting, and in return she had to figure out a way to get my name in the Goblet of Fire. I then walk back into our compartment where Cassie asks me if I had indeed been successful. All I do in reply is show her Oliver's jersey. The last few hours of the train ride pass in sheer boredom compared to the first half.


End file.
